shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seelie Pirates
The are a small crew that consist of 3 members. The captain is Vermilion D. Kara. Each member of the crew is accepted for being unique in different way's. The crew's bond is similar to a family as even though they have differences and annoy one another they love each other and would die for one another. Their fully combined bounty is confirmed to be over ???,???,??? beli. They don't care for a certain route and believe the best way to go is with the flow. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a . Crew Members Crew Ship/'s Seelie Court Crew Strength Despite having a small number of members, the Seelie Pirates are a very powerful crew. The crew itself has done things which most would think impossible and completely insane like escaping from the Vermilion Estate, which was considered by many to be an inescapable fortress. All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect at and each member is, more or less, a formidable if not downright fearsome fighter in their own right. While all of them have amazing strength in one way or another, three of them, the captain, the first mate, and the shipwright, have such astonishingly inhuman speed that the rest of the crew have dubbed them the "Trinity Allegro". Each member in the beginning has some fairly high fighting abilities, but as they progress, each member has had to become stronger due to each opponent they encounter either being significantly stronger than the last or has required them to develop new skills or techniques to combat new opponents. The Seelie pirates have been shown to be extremely friendly, managing to make all the right friends in all the right places to accomplish their goals. These friends and allies have proven to be useful depending on the location or objective, and thus the Seelie pirates seem to have no regrets fighting for the sake of these individuals given the circumstances, and vice-versa. Overall, their most unique strength is the fact that the Seelie pirates crew, on many occasions, are extremely lucky, being able to achieve many things that would be considered impossible feats. This includes various wild escapes from Marine captures and ambushes; confronting, defeating and escaping Shichibukai and World Government led organizations with no casualties; and managing to reach Skypiea via the Knock-Up Stream without losing anybody. In fact, some of these lucky accomplishments are considered miraculous in hindsight. While each member can hold their own by themselves, what makes the Seelie pirates truly strong is their teamwork, which has become more important as the series has progressed. When one of them is incapable of doing a task, another can help out in their place instead. This helps the crew very much in facing odds that may be too much for them if they work separately. When at sea, the Seelie pirates tend to be relaxed, playing with each other, training, reading or whatever else they may do to occupy themselves. They can maintain this attitude even in the unstable waters of the Grand Line. However, whenever a crisis pops up, like storms, tidal waves, large sea life or falling ships, the crew instantly snap out of their relaxed state and swing into action. They all seem to know their place and will do what they should in the circumstances. Most of the time though, they tend to sail at a casual pace, without rushing. The crew has gained legendary status since they first set sail, on par with all the other major crews of the world, even the Straw Hat Pirates. Perhaps as a testament to their strength, they are one of the only known crews where every single member has a bounty on their head. Another example of the Trinity Allegro's speed is that they were able to sneak into a secure shipping bay in Water 7, grab the cargo, and escape without being caught (even more impressive considdering that they carried in with them enough to pay for the items stolen). In addition to their strength, the Seelie pirates have also established unofficial, and temporary alliances with other pirates, non-pirates, and sometimes Marines and royalty when fighting against powerful enemies, but they gain a permanent friendship with their allies when they came to their aid and support them on several occasions whenever they cross paths. Professions and Capabilities Category:Pirate Crews Category:Seelie Pirates Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Seelie Pirates Category:The Art of Piracy